<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Dinner Cuddles by Samunderthelights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615133">After Dinner Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights'>Samunderthelights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles &amp; Ficlets : 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pregnancy, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, jily, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James invite their best friends over for dinner to tell them they're having a baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles &amp; Ficlets : 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Dinner Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://hp-bunintheoven.dreamwidth.org/">Bun In The Oven</a>, using the prompt 'cuddles'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sit down, you need to rest!” James orders, already putting an arm around his wife’s waist to lead her over to the bed. “You heard what the doctor said.”</p><p>“I’m fine, James. I’m fairly certain I can warm up some soup without the baby getting hurt.”</p><p>“We’re not taking the risk.”</p><p>“Seriously? You expect me to stay in bed until the little one is born?” Lily laughs, freeing herself from her husband’s grip. “Stop fussing over me. We’re fine, both of us.”</p><p>“Are you sure? If you feel tired, or dizzy…”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Lily laughs. “But you won’t be, if you don’t leave me alone,” she teases, before poking her husband in the arm. “Now stop it.”</p><p>“Sorry…,” James mumbles. “I just want the little one to be okay,” he explains, but when his wife raises an eyebrow, he quickly adds. “And you too. Obviously.”</p><p>“Good, then you can help me by setting the table. And stop fussing. You’re only stressing me out more.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“When are we going to tell them?” James whispers, after he - as expected - had been so nervous throughout dinner, that he hadn’t said a word. He had just sat there, listening to his friends and Lily chatting about their plans for the summer.</p><p>“Whenever you’re ready,” Lily whispers, before giving him a kiss. She turns to look back at their friends in the living area, and all of the sudden she becomes very aware that this is the last moment where it’s just the four of them. As soon as they have told their friends about the pregnancy, everything will change.</p><p>As if James is thinking the same thing, he wraps his arms around her waist, subconsciously resting his hands on her stomach, a proud smile on his face.</p><p>“Let’s tell them,” he whispers, before pressing a kiss to her neck, and leading her back to where their friends are having a glass of wine, still clueless to the fact that their lives are about to change.</p><p>“Guys…”</p><p>“I don’t like that look on your face,” Remus says, a worried look on his face, and he quickly sets down his glass of wine. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Lily smiles, quickly grabbing her husband’s hand. “But we want to tell you something.”</p><p>“It’s good news,” James adds nervously. “The best, actually.”</p><p>“You’re pregnant?” Sirius asks, and when he sees Lily’s cheeks flushing pink, he gets the biggest smile on his face. “Congratulations, you two. That is going to be one lucky baby, to have you two as their parents.”</p><p>“Well…,” Lily begins, sharing a nervous look with her husband. “There’s something else.”</p><p>“You’re having twins?” Remus asks. “Goodness.”</p><p>“No,” James laughs. “No, that would be… great, of course, but…” He breaths a sigh of relief, ignoring his wife rolling her eyes at him. “It’s just the one.”</p><p>“Yes.” Lily nods. “Anyway. We wanted to ask you if you wanted to be their godparents.”</p><p>“Us?” Sirius asks, instinctually grabbing his partner’s hand. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“If anything happens to us, we’d like you to take care of the little one,” James says. “We know you’d make great parents.”</p><p>“And you will,” Lily quickly adds, “One day. I know you will.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Remus smiles, unable to hide the fact that he is starting to get emotional, his voice breaking. “It would be an honour for us to be their godparents.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lily had gotten emotional after they had told their best friends about the pregnancy, more from happiness than anything. James had told her to go and have a lie-down, and this time she had actually listened to him. But when he was going to clear the table, Sirius and Remus had offered to do it for him, and they had told him to go look after his wife. So he had lain down next to her, and she had cuddled up to him, happy to have him with her.</p><p>“Mind if we join you?” Sirius grins, as he and Remus appear in the doorway, not long after James had gone to be with Lily.</p><p>“Not at all,” Lily laughs.</p><p>Remus carefully lies down next to Lily, before kissing the top of her head, a proud smile on his face.</p><p>Sirius is anything but careful though, and he jumps on the bed, before cuddling up to James, completely ignoring any such thing as personal space. He reaches around him, and gently lays his hand on Lily’s stomach.</p><p>“I can’t believe in just a few months you’re going to be a mum and dad.” He beams.</p><p>“Have you thought of names yet?” Remus asks, and by the look on Lily’s face, he can tell that she knows exactly what the little one’s name is going to be.</p><p>“We haven’t been able to agree on a girl’s name yet, but if it’s a boy…,” James says, as his wife looks over her shoulder to face him, looking the happiest he has ever seen her.</p><p>“Harry. Harry James Potter.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>